


The Aftermath

by MariRaii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breaking habits, Cuddling, Disobeying parents, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilating, Lance has nightmares, Lots of tears, M/M, Mind Melding, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Overprotective Parents, Post Season 7, Post Traumatic Stress, Season 7 Spoilers, Season/Series 07, Space Dad, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Spoilers, Team Bonding, Team Cuddling, alien language confusion, hunk deserves some love, keith is touch starved, klance, klance is canon king, living on the atlas, peaceful earth, platonic team relationship - Freeform, ridge and hunk ship klance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariRaii/pseuds/MariRaii
Summary: After the paladins recover from the big battle and begin to live in the Atlas with their families.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I do refer Lance as the blue paladin, Keith as the red and Shiro as the black. I just got hooked on to their colours and I find it confusing to say that Keith is the black paladin when he's wearing red. If this is a problem tell me and I'll start referring to them as their actual colours.

||Voltron: Legendary Defenders || 

**The Aftermath**

 

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

Side Pairing: Platonic Team Relationship

Main Characters: Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura,

Side Characters: Kinkade, James, Rizavai, Leifsdottir, Romelle, Coran, Veronica, Mr. and Mrs. McClain, Mr. and Mrs. Garett, Colleen Holt.

Warning: Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Mentions of Blood, Hyperventilating, I love klance and will do anything in my power to include them in all my fanfics even when it doesn't make sense :)

Disclaimers: All rights and characters belong to the creators of Voltron Legendary Defenders. I only own the storyline.

 

Summary: After the paladins recover from the big battle and begin to live in the Atlas with their families.

 

 

         After the fight with Sendak and that strong Altean powered robot, the team thought that they could finally live in the Atlas with all the saved citizens and have a normal life.     Boy were they wrong. 

The recovery of the paladins took roughly in between 7 to 8 quintants. After they were given the all clear signal they were able to eat with their families on the main dining deck.  

Most of Earth was still destroyed, so as everything slowly but surely gets repaired, the families are living on separate dorms in the huge ship. They'd eat together, play together, build together, sleep together, etc. It was like a huge hotel.

The second day after the paladins were discharged from the hospital, they ate with their families. Chatter filled the room. Utensils and plates clashing amongst each other and happy conversations echoed everywhere. 

Each of the paladin's families sat consecutively beside one another. Although the group of friends can't talk to each other per se, they can still glance at each other for comfort.

All of a sudden the alarms start to blare and the lights begin to flash red. Everything happened so fast. Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Allura and Keith shot up and ran to their armour. In a split second they appear in front of Shiro who also got his arm ready. With their bayards obviously shining in their hands, they prepare for an attack. The room was silent staring at the heroes strangely ready for battle.

 "Sorry Paladins!" A voice echoed through the projector, "False alarm, I was just testing the security systems on this ship," Coran's voice rang.

 The paladins and Shiro all proceeded to fall to the ground and sigh in relief. 

 "Coran, a little warning would've been nice!"

 "So sorry princess, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!" The princess' advisor says through the com with a jolly tone.

 The attention then shifts to Hunk who's curled into a ball whimpering. Shiro creeps behind him and presses his real hand on his shoulder in hopes to comfort the mechanic. 

 "Hunk, what's wrong?" Pidge asks concerned. The rest of the paladins turn to Hunk and huddle around him to block out the huge crowd watching them.

 "It's really nothing guys, don't worry about it," Attempting to ease their concern. Lance frowns and grabs his best friend's hand.

 "Hunk, you know how during our mind melding training session we were able to peak into each other's head?" The blue paladin asks. "We're all able to feel what you're feeling Hunk. We feel your fear and anxiety."

 Allura grabs his other hand with her left hand and places her right hand on top of Shiro's that's resting on Hunk's shoulder.

 "We're here for you, remember what I told you guys when we were lost in space?" Keith looks at his teammates. "We aren't just paladins that protect the universe, we're friends." 

 Hunk nods his head signifying that he understands. "It's just, hard getting used to peace you know? We've been at war for so many decaphoebs I don't even remember how it feels like not needing to be ready for an attack." 

 "I feel exactly the same," Shiro agrees, "It's gonna take some getting use to, but think of it this way. You guys are finally here, with your families. They'll help you feel safe and welcome back on this planet." he states smiling lovingly at his team. 

 "But what about you Shiro?" Pidges wonders.

 "What about me Pidge?"

 "She means where's your family." Keith elaborates knowing fully well what happened to them. Shiro's eyes widens at the specification, but then softens up.

 "They're right here," he states looking at his team as his own children. The paladins get teary eyed and latches on to the former black paladin forming a tight group hug. 

 "Thank you Shiro," Allura exclaims with tears in her eyes. They giggle and wipe their eyes before walking back to their blood related families disturbing the silence they made after jolting up and getting ready for battle.

 As the paladins walk to their respective families, the MFE's have a few opinions to offer at their table. 

 "Man that was weird," James chimes in still dazed after seeing the guy that punched him in the face talking softly and kindly to one of his own teammates.

 "Tell me about it, they looked so serious, they were so prepared to start slashing at everyone." Rizavai adds glancing at Commander Shirogane and the other paladins. 

 Leisdottir looked slightly frightened, "There was a 89.2 percent chance they would have ran towards their lions and start searching outside for Galra soldiers. I have confirmed that all of them are going through a very hard time adjusting to earth habits and its tranquility."

 Kinkade doesn't say a word, but the look in his eyes don't hide anything, he is worried. Worried for them, worried for earth, and worried for the universe. They've been away from here for such a long time. Will they even be able to recover?

 

***

 

The team bid their goodbyes to one another and head to their homes in the huge Atlas ship. Lance does his usual skin routine, applying a face mask on, cucumbers on his eyes and a his headphones playing relaxing music as he sleeps. His eyes shut and he drifts away.

  _The blue paladin is sitting in a car driving to one of the Zaiforge canons. He feels the bond with his lion and beckons her to come to him._

  _Come on Red, you gotta help me destroy that canon. Please._

  _"Veronica, look out!" He warns as the wheel got shot by a laser making them tumble out of the cart completely vulnerable and in sight of the galra ships. They scream in agony feeling their limbs hit rocks and start bruising. He can hear his friends through the intercoms, but isn’t able to find out the sentences they’re saying._

  _Is that Keith? Huh. I didn't think he would get distracted over me getting hurt._

  _"Lance? Lance, come in!" He hears Keith's voice ring out. "You can't leave me."_

  _Leave you? Why would I leave you?_

  _Lance groan out in pain, but reluctantly stands up on both his feet. He takes deep breaths looking up into the sky until he realizes his sister is missing. "Veronica? Veronica!" He gasps out while sprinting towards her shielding himself from enemy lasers.  As he cradles her in his arms, he confirms that she's okay. All of a sudden, sentries start blasting at them._

  _Red please, please pick up. I need you._

  _He shields his sister away from the blasts and pulls out his bayard. It doesn't take long for him to get out numbered. He starts to lose hope that his lion will come and save him._

  _Please, you have to help me. I thought you cared about me. Where are you?_

  _The smell of flesh burning fills his nose as well as a scream of pain from his sister._

  _"VERONCIA NO!" Lance places his hand on her bleeding wound, tears making it hard to see her face. He throws his helmet off and wipes his eyes._

  _"No, no, no, no ,no. Veronica, you can't leave me. I just got you back! Don't you want to spend time with me? Don't you want to cook with me and Mama again in the kitchen? Don't you want to help me take care of our nieces and nephews? Veronica please." At this point Lance can't stop the tears from rushing down his face. Snot drips from his nose but he could honestly care less. Blood stains his hand and he brushes her hair away from her eyes._

  _"Lance," She croaks, "You have to live, you have to save earth."_

  _"No, we're going to save earth not just me, you're going to be here with me. Right beside me. You're gonna be there when we walk back to our family giving them the biggest hug they could every imagine. Right? Right?" He tries to convince himself that everything will be okay. He continues to pull on the bond he has with Red, hoping and praying that she'll make it on time. He caresses her cheek attempting to soothe her from the pain. "Veronica?" He whispers._

  _"I'm sorry Lance." She gasps out going limb in his arms. His eyes widen in disbelief and anger. He roars in rage grabbing his bayard from the ground shooting every sentry he could place his eyes on._

  _"YOU DID THIS. YOU BASTARDS. YOU KILLED HER. YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Lance continues to shoot at every standing sentry until the only thing standing is him. He chokes on his breath, sadness takes over his body and he screams. He screams in pain, in sadness, in regret, and most importantly, in betrayal._

  _"WHERE ARE YOU RED? SOME LION OF VOLTRON YOU ARE! YOU CAN PROTECT INNOCENT ALIENS, BUT YOU CAN'T PROTECT MY SISTER? WHERE ARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I THOUGHT WE HAD A BOND!"_

  _He collapses to his knees wheezing. He can feel Red in the back of his head, however, she's not showing any regret. He feels her anger and protectiveness. She's roaring in distress. She's clawing at every wall in her hangar. All of a sudden it's getting hard for him to breathe. He's hyperventilating. He can feel himself losing his grip on reality. His cries grow softer and softer until it's just him begging for air._

 "Lance."

 "Lance!"

 "LANCE!"

 He jolts awake seeing his sister shaking him. He feels his face mask smearing off his face because of his waterfall of tears. He looks at his sister and stares. He doesn't do anything but stare. 

  _Why am I feeling so lightheaded? Oh, I can't breathe._

 He feels his chest rapidly going up and down, an unsafe breathing pattern. 

 "GE-"

 "PALA-"

 "KEIT-"

 That's all he could pick up before he passes out. Instead of a nightmare, all he sees is a dark abyss.

 "Lance? Lance! Please you have to get up!"

  _Who is that? Please, I just want to sleep._

 "Lance if you don't get up Red is going to destroy the ship!"

  _Red is going to destroy the ship? Why would she do that?_

 "LANCE, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" The blue paladin opens his eyes only to be met with hazel ones.

 "Pidge? What are you doing here?" He murmurs still half awake.

 "Lance you have to come with me. You need to calm down your lion. Keith is doing all he can, but she won't listen to him." 

 She pleads still in her pyjamas. Pidge grabs his hand forcing him to stand up and leads him to the hangars in which all the lions are resting at. As they get closer he could hear Keith yelling something that's muffled and the roar of his lion in sadness. They open the door and the words Keith is yelling is finally discernible. 

 "Red, please you need to calm down. There's humans on board this ship and if you don't stop you'll destroy it and they won't have anywhere to live. Please girl, listen to me." He attempts to comfort her, but it doesn't seem to be working. Keith goes to press his hand on his former lion's claw only to draw it back when she jolts away. 

 "Red, Pidge is getting Lance, but you need to calm down."

 Lance decides to step in at this moment. "Red," He croaks. He didn't realize that their bond was strong enough for her to see what his nightmare was about. She thought he hated her. She thought that he didn't want to be her paladin anymore. Keith grabs Lance's hand lacing their fingers together.

 "Lance, please. If anyone can make her stop it's you."

  Keith decides against asking him why his face is filled with tears or why his eyes are a painful pink colour. He figures that he'll tell everyone at his own time. He leads his teammate to the lion and presses his hand against her claw. She reluctantly stops moving and leans into his touch.

 "Oh my- quiznak, Red. I am so sorry." 

 He clutches Keith's hand tighter for comfort, his other hand pressing deeper into Red's claw. 

 "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'd never leave you. I know that you'd always protect me and everyone I care about." Keith rubs his other hand on Lance's back whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Tears start streaming down his face once again after Red finally decides to go back to sleep. 

 "Are you okay?" Keith asks concerned. Lance doesn't answer. Instead he let's go of Keith's hand and sobs into his chest clutching on to his dark grey t-shirt. Keith hugs him back just as hard. One by one the other paladins join the hug comforting their favourite Sharpshooter.

 The paladins start making their way back to their respective rooms leaving Keith in Lance's arms. Lance is glad that Keith is there with him. He loves being able to feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat. He loves being able to stick his nose in his mullet breathing in his scent. 

 Keith fiddles with Lance's hands as the blue paladin rests his head at the croak of his neck. "I love you," He breathes out. Keith's eyes widens a bit and his cheeks turn a rosy colour. He smiles at his boyfriend, kisses his forehead and moves deeper into his chest.

 "I love you too, Lance."

 Unknown to them, a certain black paladin smiles at the scene and proceeds to wrap them up in soft blankets. Sure their necks will be quite sore in the morning, but who cares? They need each other tonight and if anyone tries to interrupt them Shiro will make sure they pay.

 

***

 

Pidge goes straight to bed after comforting Lance. It's lights out right when she hits her pillow. 

 The light from the window starts to creep in above her eyes forcing her to get up. She groans and begins to do her morning routine. Brushing her hair, washing her face, changing her clothes and grabbing her glasses. She begins to look at all the information she's gained from all the planets she's visited. Olkarion, Balmera, Arus. 

 Out of nowhere the door slams open. The short green paladin summons her bayard ready to attack the intruder. Her face is deadly, prepared to pulverize who ever dared to catch her off guard.

 "Katie?" Her senses go haywire realizing that it's not an enemy, it's her mom.

 "Oh, Hi Mom." She let's her bayard disappear and grins sheepishly, "Sorry, it's a force of habit. What's up?" 

 For a split second her mother shows fear. Her poor daughter has been thrown into outer space fighting a war for so many years. She has the battle reflexes of a man who's fought in all the 3 world wars. Someone like her little girl shouldn't have been exposed to such phenomons like this. It's a very depressing thought that her baby didn't get the chance to live a normal life, that she had to carry so much on her shoulders.

 "I just wanted to let you know that you skipped breakfast. Your father convinced me to let you sleep in, but sweetie, lunch is about to start. Your friends haven't even woken up yet." Her mother says.

 Pidge's eyes widen,"Quiznak! Sorry Mom! Our sleeping schedule is pretty messed up. We never really knew what time it was in space. We all just slept when we used too much of our energy training or freeing planets," she explains. "I'll grab the gang! You go ahead with Dad, we'll be there in 30 dobashes, maybe 45 because Lance and Keith didn't sleep in their rooms!" She exclaims while rushing out the door.

 Colleen looks at her daughter’s disappearing figure with confusion. "What's a dobash?"

 

***

 

The paladins sit at the same spots as yesterday smiling at each other as a greeting. As they finish their food, they all start to get up and head towards the door. Unfortunately, some of the earth parents stop them. 

 "And where do you think you're going, Hunk?" His father questions. Hunk grins shyly forgetting that they're not in the Castle of Lions anymore.  It was such a habit to walk to the training room right after lunch to strengthen his bonds with everyone. He looks around at his friends realizing that they're caught in the same mishap as them.

 "Lance? Where are you going?"

 "Katie, sweetie where are you running off to now?"

 The three of them both grin sheepishly as Allura, Keith and Shiro watch in amusement. Not being able to stand the tension any longer, Shiro pulls his Commander status to the table and speaks with their parents.

 "Well, Sir, Ma'am. Usually right after lunch the paladins like to train." He explains.

 "Surely there's no need for anymore training now, right?" Lance's mom argues while the rest of the families nod in agreement.

 "I agree, why must my son go train when all he's going to do is hurt himself in the process?" Hunk's mother chimes in. Hunk turns red at this feeling embarrassed that his own mother thinks he's not strong enough to hold his ground. Pidge and Keith put their hands on his shoulder. He could feel their comfort through their bond.

 You're not weak Hunk. You're just as strong as any of us are.

 He smiles at them very thankful that he has such great friends.

 As Shiro continues to try and convince their parents to let them train, the team looks at each other and grin knowing exactly what they're going to do. Each of them, using their stealth training from infiltrating countless galra bases, sneakily make their way to the training room without their families noticing them.

 Once they're out of their view of sight, Pidge snorts. 

 "Good job team," Keith praises. Lance grabs his hand lacing their fingers together like two puzzle pieces enjoying how compatible they are. Keith's cheeks tint a small hue of pink not use to the kind of affection he's being granted, but still holds on tightly. 

 Hunk and Pidge start flaring their arms like crazy communicating to each other through their own language while Allura looks at them confused wondering if this is some weird earth ritual. 

 "Alright everybody, let's get to the training room, I'm sure Coran and Romelle have everything ready for us." Allura says. "First off! The gladiator! Let's see how much you guys have improved in the last few decaphoebs."

 "Is that a challenge I smell in the air Allura?" Lance squints his eyes breathing in deeply.

 "Perhaps it is. I hope you are up to it." She confirms confidently.

 "Oh, it's on. No one can beat Lover Boy Lance," He comments flexing his muscles smirking at Keith. Keith groans and pulls him and the rest of the gang towards the right direction.

 

***

 

Veronica didn't even notice that her brother and his friends were gone until 20 minutes after they left. "When did they even leave?" She murmurs to herself. As Shiro still continues to convince everyone's parents to let them train, she gets up and makes her way down to the training room. 

 She gapes as she sees the paladins sitting down in a circle. They all look worn out and sweaty, possibly from some training exercises before this one. She hears a voice echo from the intercom connected to the ceiling. "Well paladins! You know the drill! Grab the crowns and place them on your heads! It's time for some mind melding!" Coran exclaims enthusiastically.

 "Mind melding? What's mind melding?" She wonders out loud. She continues to watch the group of 5 with curiosity filling her eyes.

 "Okay, Princess! I want you to think of the very first emotion that over takes you and enhance it. Paladins! Your job is to not pull away."

 "Got it Coran!" Everyone chimes in. 

 Everyone close their eyes focusing on digging through Allura's mind. Allura pulls the first emotion that she can think of. Nostalgia. She misses Altea, the Castle of Lions, her father. She concentrates on this emotion, making it as powerful as possible. She wants her friends to know how she feels, so they could understand her more, and so she can seek comfort within them.

 After a few minutes, a whimper echoes through the room. Everyone opens their eyes trying to figure out who broke concentration first. To their surprise it's Lance.

 "Lance what's wrong?" Allura asks concerned.

 Lance begins to shake his head trying to get rid of the emotions he's feeling. He goes to deny his tears, but decides against it. These people are his friends. They look out for him and he looks out for them. They deserve to know.

 Veronica stares at her brother worriedly, she so desperately wants to run up to him and encase him into a hug, but decides to keep watching to see what his friends do to help.

 "I just. I feel the exact same way Allura. I know that we all dreamt of the day that we'd return home, and don't get me wrong, I am really really happy that we're all finally reunited with our families," Lance begins, "But, I miss being in space. There's no limits and it was just us. I love my family and I know you guys do too, but I hope that once earth is finally rebuilt, we can travel the universe together not needing to worry about galra ships chasing after us, just seeing different planets, you know?" He elaborates.

 Veronica gasps feeling slightly betrayed. 

 "I love everyone, and I do plan on staying here for many more decaphoebs, but I hope that when everything settles down we can travel the universe with each other?" He asks gradually getting softer as everyone starts to lean in on his personal space. "What? What? Please say something, if I'm the only one that thinks this way tell me and I'll take everything back-" 

 Keith cuts him off by giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Lance eyes widen not realizing what happened until Keith finally pulls away. For a moment, it's like the duo forgot about everything in the room. It was just them, the colour blue and violet clashing when they stare in each other’s eyes.

 Lance's sister looks at her brother, happiness dancing on her features. "Lance, I'm glad you were able to find someone to love while still being in a battle field."

 She leaves the team giving them their privacy.

 Pidge coughs letting the two know that they're not the only ones in the room. Lance and Keith look away from each other turning away flustered. Allura's giggling slightly with how adorable they are, while Hunk is trying so very hard not to scream that his otp is finally canon.

 "Uhm Lance, I hope you don't think that I'm not coming with you guys to space." She glances at his bewildered expression. "I've grown up with you, there's no way that I can let go of the adventures we been through. There's so much to explore and so much to research. When earth is no longer struggling I hope you let me tag along in your journey in a few years." Pidge laughs lightly.

 "Pidge I-"

 "Lance, Allura you guys must be idiots  thinking that we're not going to follow you guys up in space. We're literally a family now. We watched Keith figure out who he was as a person, we saved Shay and her planet together, we found Matt and Commander Sam together. You can't just throw away those experiences. Those experiences hold on to us and bind us together. We can't forget them even if we try. I love you guys so much, and I want to continue helping people and spending my life with you guys.” Hunk interrupts with a small smile.

 "Well you did tell us that right after we became paladins, that we're officially family now." Keith remarks and looks at Lance, "I'll follow you through the entire galaxy, Lance." He says flustered. "You guys accepted me for who I am. I'll never stop believing in you, I'll be with you guys wherever you go." 

 Lance and Allura overwhelmed by the love they're feeling through their bonds together start tearing up and sobbing. "I look forward to travelling with you guys again in a few more decaphoebs," Allura croaks.

The gang pulls into a group hug not realizing their parents looking down at them in horror and Shiro looking at his children with love.

 

***

 

The parents gather in an office waiting for Commander Shirogane to enter the room. He arrives in a few dobashes. 

 "Well hello, Mr and Mrs. Mcclain, Mrs. Holt and Mr and Mrs. Garett. How may I help you?" He asks while sitting down on his chair.

 "We need your help. You have to let us convince our children that they can't leave earth." Lance's mom states confident that he'll help.

 "And why would I do that Mrs. Mcclain?" Shiro ponders on a reasoning. 

 The parents look at him confused and surprised that he didn't down right say yes. "You're their leader, they'll listen to you. Besides, I'm sure you don't want the Garrison to lose 4 students for some reason like wanting to explore the galaxy. They'll get hurt, or never come back." Mr. Garett reasons.

 "What makes you think I'm not going with them?" The parents flinch not seeing that statement coming. "With all the respect Ma'ams and Sirs, I've travelled the galaxy with your children for over 5 decaphoe- years. In my opinion, separately they're as strong as 100 soldiers that helped fight for our wars. You don’t need to worry about them getting hurt."

 "I'm sorry Commander Shirogane, but these are our children, you can't just expect us to let them go." Mrs. Holt states.

 "The paladins of Voltron has seen and done more things for our world than you can ever imagine. I get that they're your children, and they know that you love them, but keeping them here on earth for more than 10 years will drive them insane. After what they've seen in many other galaxies lightyears away, of course they're going to want to see more, to learn more and to do more. You as parents have to understand that they are growing up. You heard them too, they will stay for a few years before travelling once again. They’ll come back to visit. They won't leave for good.

 The parents look crestfallen now realizing that they can't do anything, but wait for the day to come and to spend as much time with their children as possible. Hunk's parents are the first to rise and bow, "Thank you for your time." The rest of them following after. 

 They begin searching for the paladins only to find them cuddled up together in the lounge. It looks like they were introducing the Alteans to Disney due to the many CDs sprawled on the floor. One look at them and the parents now realize that their bond is unbreakable. Small smiles are completely evident on their faces. They look at peace, none of them catching nightmares. At some point one of them would start mumbling about random words like the "Blade of Marmora" or "the Olkarion",but other than, that they're silent.

 The bond the paladins share is built from many memories and hardships. They carried the weight of the universe together, trusting that they'll carry their portion. Their bond is as strong, if not even stronger, than the quintessence that give planets energy. They all took a piece of themselves and gave it to one another. Their trust runs deep in their veins. They would trust each other with their lives. They're a family and nothing can break a family. 

 

 _That is why they had to let go of their own children and let them continue their adventures far, far away._  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!


End file.
